


A Tired TimeLord's Shopping Experience

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Series: The Doctor's Domestic Adventures [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: #noonelikesagrumpydoctor, F/M, Furniture Shopping, grumpy doctor, tired fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: The Doctor is tired and grumpy and doesn't have the patience and energy. But once they have arrive at IKEA, he gets bored and just wants to fall asleep in the armchair he sits on while waiting for Chloe to pick out a new sofa and bed. He can't wait to get home and sleep more than a "CatNap"





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe had gone to bed ages ago and was happily asleep when she was rudely pulled out of her dream when the sound of the TARDIS ripped through her bedroom. She groans before sitting up in bed and flicks on the light beside the bed before seeing the Doctor standing in the open doorway of the TARDIS. She rubs her eye before looking at the clock. 

“Doctor, it’s 2am. What are you doing here?” Chloe said still half asleep. 

“Company?” he suggested, but Chloe didn’t seem the least bit impressed. 

“Doctor, I don’t know if you have noticed or not, but I am human, I need to sleep.” Chloe retorted, kind of smug. 

“Well hello human, I am Time-Lord and I am bored…” he giggled playfully like a child before sitting on the bed beside Chloe. 

“Doctor. I am tired. I don’t care.” Chloe said.

“Can I at least stay?” The Doctor asked pulling his best puppy eyes but failing miserably. 

“I suppose so. But just don’t keep me awake.” Chloe said. 

The Doctor lays down next to Chloe, wide awake and bored as usual. It was going to be a long night…

The next morning, Chloe wakes up and for a second, was uncoordinated to where she was because of the warmth she felt radiating next to her. But when she turned over slightly she found the source of the warmth. It was the Doctor laying beside her and to Chloe’s surprise he was softly snoring. So much for Time-Lords not needing sleep. Chloe smiles and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor, wake up..." Chloe said softly

“Chloe are you okay?” he says panicked, frantically searching around the room. 

“Doctor. Calm down. I’m fine. I was just waking you up…” Chloe grinned. 

“Oh. I didn’t know I fell asleep. Must have been just a small catnap.” He grumbled still half asleep. 

“Well come on, sleepyhead. Time to get up.” Chloe grinned, shoving him playfully. 

“I need more sleep…” he groans falling into the pillows. 

“I’ll give you a few minutes, I’ll go make the coffee. If you aren’t in the kitchen in 5 minutes, I will be back to jump on you!” Chloe laughs. 

The Doctor groans into the pillows as Chloe disappears into the kitchen. Just as he was about to fall back asleep, he felt a sudden pressure. His eyes fly open, and he discovers Chloe had kept her promise and indeed had jumped on him. 

“I am awake!” he laughs as he tries to catch his breath from Chloe winding him. 

“I sure hope so. I bought you coffee.” Chloe laughed. 

“Thanks…” he said tiredly while Chloe moved of him and he sits up. 

“By the way, after you finish your coffee, get cleaned up, we are going out.” Chloe smiled. 

“Where…?” The Doctor said suddenly shocked. 

“You’ll find out Doctor.” Chloe laughed, “I am going to get dressed.” 

After they were dressed, a few minutes later, they were in Chloe’s car, and on their way to the mystery location that Chloe wouldn’t reveal. 

“Chloe, seriously, where are we going. I am too tired for surprises.” He said, and then yawned tipping his head back on the seat. 

“Don’t you dare be going back to bloody sleep on me Doctor. I need help.” Chloe said. 

“Fine.” The Doctor finally grumbled. 

About 10 minutes later, they arrived at the local IKEA shop. Chloe seemed to be excited, but the Doctor however is confused. 

“Chloe, IKEA… why are we here?” He asks, giving his confused owl look to her. 

“Well Doctor obviously I need some furniture…” Chloe laughed. 

“But why here? It’s bad quality furniture…” the Doctor resisted. 

“Come on Doctor.” She said retrieving her handbag from his feet. 

After she fought with the Doctor to get him out of the car, they walk into the apparent dreadful IKEA. The Doctor looks over all the furniture set up and can’t stop yawning while he does. He wasn’t in any mood to be doing this, he was tired and grumpy and probably needed a more than 20-minute catnap like usual but of course Chloe had forced him to go out with her. Chloe looks at everything and is just walking back and forth overlooking everything, all the walking tiring the Doctor out. Chloe couldn’t make up her mind about which couch she wanted. 

“I have to sit all this walking is making me dizzy.” The Doctor giggled and sat down on an armchair. 

The Doctor yawns and watches Chloe review each and every couch in the furniture department. He stretches himself out on the armchair and pulls his phone out of his pocket. 

“You know there really isn’t any good reviews about like anything here, but the food, right?” The Doctor pointed out with a bit of attitude in his voice.

“My, my, Doctor, you’re not a very happy Time-Lord, today are you?” Chloe replied. 

“I am tired, Chloe, which makes me grumpy. I am sorry. I just don’t want to be here.” The Doctor replied, swiping through his phone clumsily. 

“Don’t worry Doctor, we will be going soon. Just got to pick a couch and a new bed and we can get out of here ASAP ok Doc?” Chloe said. 

“Yep, righto” The Doctor replied. 

Chloe continued her hunt and left the Doctor to his stupor on the armchair. When she looked back at him again probably about an hour later, he was dozing off. 

“Doctor…. Don’t go to sleep. Not here anyway” Chloe giggled.

“I wasn’t asleep…” he defends himself. 

“Yes, you were. Your head tilted back. Anyway Doctor, which couch do you think I should get?” Chloe asked looking through the catalogues… “The red, the white, the grey or the blue?” 

“Ok maybe I did doze off, but I am so bored. And just to make things go quicker, I will choose the blue one, but it’s up to you” he groans and rubs his face with his arm. 

“I think I agree…” Chloe said. 

Chloe runs and gets the lady that should help her with the delivery and whatever. The Doctor makes a funny sound when he pulls himself tiredly up from the armchair, but he makes his way over to Chloe’s side and stood himself there, just looking over Chloe’s interaction with the sales woman. He prayed that this wouldn’t take much longer, he just didn’t have the energy to deal with this anymore. Even he was surprised with how low his energy levels were right now, it was very unusual for a Time-Lord to feel this low, unless just recently regenerated or had a big meal. But this Time-Lord, just simply works too hard, and just needs a bit of rest. He yawns again and tries to hold himself up but is struggling. 

“Are you okay sir?” a voice said but he didn’t know whose. 

He looked until he saw the sales woman that was talking to Chloe a couple minutes prior. 

“Erm, yes. I am fine. Thanks…” he yawned again. 

Chloe walked over then, “Ah, I see you meet my dad.” Chloe said. 

“Your dad!” The Doctor spluttered. 

“Yes. My dad. He’s a bit tired today. Hasn’t had his nap for today yet.” Chloe laughed. 

“Of course. Have you chosen your bed that you are after yet Miss Matthews?” asked the store woman. 

“Um, yes. Thanks.” Chloe said pointing towards a white wood base. 

“Wonderful. I will get that sorted straight away for you, so we can get that delivered to your home as soon as we possibly can.” The lady continued, before guiding the Doctor and Chloe towards the counter and began typing away at a computer. 

“That has been organised for you now.” The sales woman smiled at Chloe. 

“Thank you.” Chloe replied. 

As they walk away from the counter, the Doctor speaks. “Finally. We have been here for 3 hours! Does that mean we can go home now??” 

“Yes Doctor, we can go home, so you can have your nap…” Chloe laughs. 

“Shut up!” 

Chloe giggles as she collects her wits again and heads out to the parking lot before climbing into her car. 

The Doctor fastens his seatbelt before groaning. “So tired….” He mumbles and rests his head on the chair headrest. 

“How come Doctor?” Chloe asks. 

“hmm?” he replies. 

“Why are you so tired?” she asked. 

“Don’t know” he replied. 

Once they were home, they headed upstairs to her apartment, and Chloe allowed the Doctor to collapse on the sofa before making tea.

“I don’t think Time-Lord’s are made for furniture shopping” Chloe giggles. 

“I am not one for domestic things…” The Doctor replied with a tired grumble.

“At least you tried…” Chloe grinned, “And I’m proud of you.” 

“An experience I never want to try again.” He laughed… and placed his cup on the coffee table, before positioning himself on the couch in a lying down position. 

He had only managed to drink half the cup before the need for sleep invaded him, making him finally fall asleep. Chloe smiles and grins, “You will, one day.” 

She stands up placing a blanket over his legs, and sat down beside him, opening the book that was placed on the side table and began to read while the Doctor slept soundly beside her, an occasional soft snore or grunt came from him making Chloe grin happily at how content he was. 

Chloe learnt her lesson today, it wasn’t a good idea to take a Time-Lord to IKEA. Especially HER Time-Lord.


	2. New Furniture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has received her new furniture and now it's time to put it all together, but she receives instructions in a different language, that not even the Doctor or the TARDIS can translate. Will they ever get it done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but hey, I managed to get around to writing PART 2! Yay!

A few weeks later Chloe’s furniture had finally arrived. She was sat on the floor of her apartment, trying to put together her new bed. She had been sleeping on the sofa bed in her living room for a few nights after ditching her old bed and was in a hurry to get her new one up. She had been there sitting there for about an hour and hating IKEA for sending her new furniture with instructions on how to put it all together in some completely different language. She thought about ringing the Doctor, he’ll know how to do it right, but rejected her thoughts and tried to do it herself. 

An hour later, she had given up and finally gave in and called him. 

“Chloe!” he greeted her cheerfully. 

“Doctor. I need your help. Can you come?” she asked. 

Suddenly the phone went quiet, Chloe dumbfounded at the sudden silence. But that silence was broken when the sound of the TARDIS tore through her apartment. The Doctor usually landed in the bedroom but today for some reason, he landed in the living room. 

“Chloe…” he called, “Where are you?” 

“In here” came her reply from the bedroom. 

The Doctor plodded into her bedroom, settling in his surroundings. He saw Chloe sprawled on the floor. 

“Are you alright?” He asked. 

“Yep. Annoyed at this stupid furniture. You remember how we ordered that furniture from IKEA a few weeks ago?” Chloe said hoping to remind him of it. 

“Yeah…?” he said. 

“Well, it’s finally arrived. But the pudding brains, sent them in some stupid language…” she said and laughed when she realized that she quoted the Doctor. 

“Hmm, and what did you need me for?” He questioned. 

“Obviously your help putting it all together…”

“Right. Let’s get to it then.” He said. He sat on the floor beside Chloe and they began immediately. He overlooked the instructions. 

“Even the TARDIS can’t translate this stupidity” he laughed. 

“Oh my god, we will never get this done!” she said, slightly annoyed. 

Half an hour later, they sit there completely stumped. 

“First I let you suck me into the actual shopping part, now how did I let you suck me into putting it up too? Can’t we just sonic it?” the Doctor asked. 

True, the sonic could put together, fix and open anything that was possible, but Chloe didn’t want to rely on the TARDIS and Sonic, so she replies no. They continue all afternoon and it was beginning to slowly get darker. But by 7pm, they had been at it for nearly 3 hours, after fixing it three times, because “it didn’t look right”. But finally, the bed had been put together, with only minor help from the Sonic, but successfully without any problems this time. Chloe and the Doctor struggled to get up from the floor after sitting down there for what seemed like forever and Chloe had basically collapsed on the bed straight away followed by the Doctor. 

“That took too much time…” Chloe yawned. 

“I would have to agree…” The Doctor yawned too. 

‘Did the Doctor just yawn! It wasn’t very often he does’ Chloe thought, but she was too worn out to notice. 

They weren’t supposed to stay on the bed for too long, but they accidently fell asleep on the bed. Hours later, when the Doctor woke up, he was a little upset with himself for falling asleep but was surprised when he saw Chloe cuddled into him. He shifted trying to get out of her grip and shuffle off the bed without waking her but to no success as she mumbled sleepily when he did. 

“Doctor…?” she mumbled. 

“I’m so sorry Chloe, I shouldn’t have fallen asleep. I should go…” he said a bit awkwardly. 

In a moment of weakness and probably still asleep state, she mumbled, “Don’t go. Stay” 

“I shouldn’t…” he replied. 

But before he could say another, she pulled him back down onto the bed, wrapped an arm around him and settled to sleep again. He had to admit that it was comfy here, and that’s the best few hours sleep he had had in a long time… and that’s where he stayed. 

The End


End file.
